1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to keys in electronic devices and, more particularly to a multi-directional key for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of keys may be positioned on the shells of electronic devices, such as mobile phones and set-top boxes. These keys may be pressed to control one or more operations of the electronic devices. These keys are typically placed in close proximity to each other in order to reduce the overall size of the electronic devices often resulting in one of the keys interfering with one or more other keys on the shell of an electronic device. As a result, the electronic devices may be operated erroneously.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in electronic devices to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.